


Gods and Goddesses

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Anti-Heroes, Asgard, Asgardians - Freeform, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Goddess Natalia, Goddess Yelena, Goddesses, Gods, Revenge, Scheming, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: In which Natasha is a devious Asgardian anti-hero known as Natalia, The Goddess of Deceit.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Theme Song #part 1: The Haxan Cloak - Miste

His face twisted in agony as he clawed at his throat desperately, as if if he held on just tight enough the pain will stop. Wine had splattered on the beautiful jade pulpy carpet, and the goblet glass was kicked out of the way as she circled him. He made gagging sounds that drifted into the dark bedroom chamber, reaching only to her ears. The tail of her lacy halter ebony gown dragged behind her as she strode around him like a panther. The dull thump of her thick heeled black boots sounded in the cold dry night. It must've felt like his throat was slowly eating away by acid. He looked up at her with bloodshot watery eyes, her crimson head and deep green eyes a sight of deadly beauty. She looked like the devil, and she looked like an Angel of Valhalla. 

"Tell me where my sister is." She spoke serenely, her voice a velvet husky sound. "I'll make the pain go away." She said, a small smirk pulling at her plump lips. She rose an eyebrow as she allowed his vocal cords to work. 

"Amora! Amora has her!" He spoke, but the pain had only worsened, and he was choking again.

Natalia was not pleased to hear that.

She looked at the man in his green robes and coolly smiled, such an easy uplift of her lips. She was polite, and thanked him, before she disappeared and left the man back to his usual state. 

Usual state was him standing again, goblet of wine in his hand, the carpet untouched by a twinge of stain. He smiled to himself, memory of the harsh encounter with the Goddess of Deceit erased. But truly it was all in his head. One of her mind trick illusions.

He drank his wine. He swallowed and paused, and took a gulp again. 


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song #part 2: Massive Attack - Angel

Evident why she took Yelena. The woman was full of an arrogance that Natalia couldn't keep up with. She'll give her credit, she didn't see this one coming. The reason behind it was to show supremacy. Natalia was no match for Amora's ego. She wasn't that low.

Amora had been her nemesis for centuries now that it was starting to get laughable - they both couldn't remember how their quarrel started.

But the Enchantress went too far. 

Natalia had always retaliated against her enemies with equal pain, never too far and never not enough. But she was going to forget that rule.

Maybe it was finally time to teach Amora a painful lesson, and she knew exactly what kind of pain Amora would feel when it came to her baby sister.

 

Now, Natalia had never met any of the Odinsons. But she had studied him in the shadows. Acting was her talent. It was fine to smoothly adapt into this identity. 

Taking the form of Prince Thor was easy. Manipulating Lorelei was easy. A winsome grin and a wink was enough to make her swoon.

Everything else was well thought out.

 

Seduce her, trick her into drinking some wine, and disappear with her dropped dead body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So she found Amora in her fortress, carrying her sister over her shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and asked to bargain. The frantic expression on Amora's face was amusing.

"Sister!"

Natalia raised her eyebrows, pleased. "She cannot hear you."

"What have you done?" Amora growled.

"Killed her." 

Amora's face morphed into horror.

Natalia smirked. "I jest. I knocked her out."

"You dare joke of such!"

"And you dare take my sister!" Natalia snarled back.

Amora clenched her jaw. "She's fine. Is mine fine?"

"Like I said, I knocked her out."

She so easily believed that her little sister was unconscious. Even if she didn't, Natalia had made certain to make it seem as if her pulse was thumping softly in her neck and wrists. 

"Give me Yelena and I give you Lorelei. Then I don't ever want to see you again." Natalia said coolly, glaring at the Enchantress seated on her throne seat.

There were tears coated in her blue eyes, anger swirling in them. "You will have your bargain, you shrew." She spat. 

"Good."

 

A moment later Yelena was grabbed out by one of Amora's minions and was pushed into Natalia's arms when Lorelei's body was passed over to their Enchantress. Lorelei looked like a rag doll, her head lolling.

 

Yelena clutched onto Natalia and Natalia hugged her back tighter.

"I'm angry." Yelena growled.

"Relax." Natalia soothed, touching her soft blonde locks.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then relax." Natalia told her softly.

They disappeared after a swirl of black dust engulfed them.

 

 

 

Amora found out the truth a little too late when the deceitful illusion dropped.

She released a roar of pain, her body shaking with immense anger. Her magic bursted and everyone near flew back.

 


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song #part three: IAMX - Song Of Imaginary Beings

"How did you find me?" Yelena asked, sitting on her seat with her legs dangling over the armchair. She took a strawberry from the basket on the dining table in their large empty dining hall of their massive fort. 

"Amora's pathetic servant man, Irana."

Yelena sneered. "That vain buffoon in robes?" She asked, her mouth stuffed.

"Yes. He loves his wine like late Lorelei." Natalia replied, taking her seat at one of the head seats like Yelena. She graciously crossed her legs and leaned back.

Yelena frowned. "What do you mean 'late Lorelei'?"

"I believe you understand."

She stared at her for a moment before she coolly narrowed her eyes. "And you call yourself the wise sister." She snarled.

"You would've done the worst if it was me who Amora held captive, am I wrong?" 

Yelena pursed her lips and silently stared at her.

"What?" Natalia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're mad now. I not only saved you but taught her a brutal lesson as well."

"You do realize we might never sleep with both eyes closed?"

Natalia shrugged. "Then we'll kill her first."

"And you call yourself the wisest." Yelena snapped.

"We'll be fine." Natalia stood, now exasperated. "Trust me."

Yelena scoffed, shaking her head and eating more strawberries. "You, my sister, are the impulsive one."

"We're going to a ball tonight, in King Odin's palace."

Yelena straightened and sat more proper now. "Repeat that."

"I'm not repeating anything, you heard me. Look ravishing, will you?"

"And when am I ever not?"

"Perhaps I meant to say act like a lady." Natalia smirked. "You act like a girl."

"You are terrible. I can act all ladylike. Better than that Sigyn woman."

"She's a lady, not just some woman." Natalia corrected. "Top her, alright?"

The redheaded goddess left without Yelena having the last word. She truly did wonder what she was up to now. What was at King Odin's palace?


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song #part four: Sneaker Pimps - Lightning Field

They attended the ball, entrancing in their silk and satin gowns. Both were adorned in similar one-shouldered dresses. The colour of Natalia's gown was a dark jade compared to Yelena's crimson gown. They were uninvited, of course, but they entered with ease. As if Odin would ever invite the two mischievous Goddesses who were known for trouble. 

Natalia was bored. That was why they were here. 

They'd never been inside the palace before, but they had heard of the vault room. It sweetened things for them.

As Natalia stole jewelry from the oblivious Asgardian ladies in the hall room, Yelena explored around until she bumped into a big manly figure. She sweetly looked up and her innocent smile widened when her eyes landed on Prince Thor's face. 

"Please do excuse me for my clumsiness." She pretended to be flustered and blushed like an idiot girl. But the other half of her _was_ interested. Who wouldn't be?

"That's alright. It happens quite a lot. Perhaps I am a magnet." He charmingly grinned. 

She laughed. "I am Lady Annya. But you may just call me Annya."

"Annya?" He raised an eyebrow. "A gorgeous name indeed. I'm sure you know who I am." He winked at her. "A pleasure, dear Annya." He took her palm and kissed the back of it.

Yelena tried not to snort, but she enjoyed this. "Thank you, Prince Thor."

"Meeting a face like yours, I believe I should be the one saying my thanks, Lady Annya." 

"I wasn't made for your eyes but I do thank you." 

He laughed at her snarky remark. "Of course."

She smirked. "But you are too flattering, Prince. Do not make the girls get so used to it." She teased.

He blushed, but didn't lose his touch. "I shall not, not when I have met you."

She scoffed. "My, my, and so am I the special one, Prince Thor?"

"Maybe." He stepped closer to her, another wink her way.

"Huh. Maybe." She smirked.

"And please, just call me Thor.”

”Thor it is then.” She grinned and then she looked around. "This is my first time in this lovely palace. My goodness, so much gold and beauty. Perhaps you should show me around?" Her voice was sultry and pleasing to his ears. He was so easily pulled in by her seducing blue eyes.

"Why ever not? Since you asked so nicely.” He smirked, offering his arm to her. She hooked her arm around his and they walked together.

 

 

Natalia frowned, watching Yelena walk off with Thor.

She wandered around and stood alone where there were less people, finally taking a deep breath. She drank some booze and ignored some charmers trying to have their way with her.

"Enjoying yourself, lady in green?" She heard a silky voice behind her. She graciously turned and her eyes first met the man's chest in green and gold armour. Her eyes then trailed up and stopped on a pale, flawless face. He had a sharp jawline that would cut, eyes that were a gateway to a winter storm. Something about this stranger sent a chill down her spine. He was beautiful, strikingly so, but a beauty that was never appreciated. 

"I am." She easily smiled, intrigued by him.

"Are you?" He smirked. "I know I would be too, stealing under the noses of those vain fools."

She held down a gasp, but stared at him with surprise.

"Very good, but sloppy. Would be excellent work if I didn't catch you." He continued, ignoring her surprise at being caught. 

"Who are you?" She demanded.

He merrily laughed, making her on guard. "Oh. But I am certain you know who my brother is."

"I'm asking who you are, I care not for your brother." She snapped.

He rose a black eyebrow. "Are you mad I caught you?"

"I want to know if you'll cause me trouble." She replied serenely.

"You're already causing trouble yourself, if I'm not mistaken."

"No one knows, they are all at peace. So no trouble."

"For now." A mischievous glint was in his stormy icy blue eyes. It pulled her in.

She couldn't help but return his naughty smirk. "For now."

"Who are you, anyway? The thief in green." His eyes trailed down her petite frame with a seductive stare.

"I asked first." She tried not to smile, raising her chin up arrogantly.

"I am Prince Loki, second son of Odin." He strode closer to her and towered over her with his height.

"Are you?" She looked up at him, her voice breathy. 

"Yes."

"If I am a thief, there is also a possibility I am a liar as well. What if I lie about my name?" She challenged.

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "You truly have never heard of me, have you?"

She quirked her eyebrow.

"God of Mischief, Prince of Lies. The Trickster."

She cocked her head, as if she'd never heard of him.

"I would see through your deceit. Go on. Your name."

She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. "My name is Natalia." She shrugged.

He stared at her, and then a wicked grin was on his face. She tried not to lick her lips with that sight of him. 

"Natalia." He said her name with his rough yet silky voice. She liked the sound of that.

"Loki." She smiled her suppressed smile. 

He stared at her longer, as she was more beautiful in his eyes the more he lingered with her.

"So, Loki, Prince of Lies," She teased, "are you going to let me get away with it or not? I need to know if you'll cause me trouble."

"Get away with what?" He asked distractedly.

She raised an amused brow, noticing his intent stare on her. "My mischief..."

"No. Of course not."

"A very dutiful prince you are." She said with sarcasm.

He chuckled, the sound sultry to her ears. "The God of Mischief was pleased to finally meet a troublesome bint such as yourself. This place and it's people bore me. Finally something interesting took place. I do hope to see you again."

"I'm not so sure. I am a busy woman." 

"With what, exactly?"

She shrugged. "Trouble."

"We should cause trouble together, soon, Natalia."

She smiled. "I'll find you when I remember you, Loki." She said, and turned around to leave.

She felt his eyes on her back as she retreated from him and into the crowds to find Yelena.

Loki chuckled to himself.


End file.
